


the last summer

by highqualityidiot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Light Angst, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityidiot/pseuds/highqualityidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their last summer holiday as high school students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last summer

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing summery fics in the middle of winter haha. this fic was inspired by PMMP's song called kesä '95 (summer '95).

Days in August were hot, long and lazy.

It was their last summer holiday as high school students and there was a feeling of ending in the air, hanging heavy among the humidity. They both felt it, knew it, and that was maybe why they spent the holiday like any other since the beginning of high school, doing things they enjoyed and not worrying about tomorrow.

They biked to the riverside often, sometimes swimming and sometimes just hanging out in the sun, buying ice cream and snacks from the vendor nearby. More often than not, the ice cream melted on their fingers and they got sand in their mouths and eyes and shoes but it just made them burst into collective fit of giggles.

They would return to the river in evenings when the sun was setting behind the forestry hills on the opposite shore and cool summer night dimness was spreading around. Chanyeol sometimes had his guitar with him, and would be plucking the strings, playing random melodies and Baekhyun would hum along the tunes beside him. Once, Baekhyun had managed to snatch a couple of cigarettes and beer cans from his older brother. The beer was bitter and the cigarettes made them cough but the thrill of it was worth it. Everything felt ten times better and funnier after the couple beers, and Chanyeol supposed it might also explain his fluttering heart when Baekhyun leaned himself against his side, his laughter ringing in Chanyeol’s ears.

There were times when Chanyeol wanted to reach out, to close the gap between, or speak out the words that felt so heavy on his tongue. The feelings he’d secretly had during most of their high school time and which now, at the end of it all, felt like suffocating him at times. There were countless perfect moments for it; when they were sitting by the riverside watching the sunset, or leisurely biking home through the summer night, or lying on the veranda in Chanyeol’s house on lazy afternoons. But in the end, he never said a thing.

The summer was perfect. And it went by so fast.

 

Chanyeol wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he was blinking tears away while packing the final boxes in his now empty room. He watched silently as the moving company guys carried the last boxes and pieces of furniture onto the truck and took off towards Seoul.

With no bike anymore, Chanyeol walked to the river to their usual hangout and sat down in the sand next to Baekhyun. He held out a piece of paper with a new address and phone number scribbled on it. Baekhyun took it, fingers softly brushing his, and gave him a small smile.

It felt weird. The sun was blinding and hot, the river as beautiful as ever and the ice cream vendor was there again like always. But Chanyeol didn’t feel like eating ice cream right then. Suddenly there was a lump in his throat and burning feeling on the corners of his eyes, so Chanyeol hastily scrambled up, mumbling about how he needed to go soon.

Baekhyun walked back with him, exceptionally silent, and when Chanyeol was about to climb on to their family car, all he was able to do was wave and promise to call and text often. Baehkyun’s smile was wide but sad and he stayed standing on his spot, waving after their car. Chanyeol stared at him from the wing mirror until the road turned and he couldn’t see him anymore.

The summer was over.


End file.
